


One Stormy Night

by Selenic



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm is coming, but from an unexcpected direction.</p><p>Gibbs is looking for DiNozzo, and when he finds him, he has a question to ask. And the answer might change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first complete slash story I've written! All comments are welcome, please feel free to tell me where I succeeded, or where I failed. Especially if you think I got the characters or any details wrong.
> 
> If things go well, there might be a sequel coming up :)
> 
> Big thanks to [LadyRa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/pseuds/LadyRa), who recommended this site to me, and helped me get started by giving lots of advice, and encouraging words :)
> 
>  
> 
> If you feel like it, please leave a comment, either here, or via email to: Selenic76@gmail.com
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Update: now crossposted [ at Livejournal](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/5080.html)

 

One Stormy Night

 

The familiar ‘pling’ of the arriving elevator was followed by angry wet footsteps that soon reached McGee’s desk. With a heavy thud two hands landed on the corner.

“Where is he?” a dark voice growled impatiently.

McGee looked up from his screen, and the report he really hoped to finish before midnight, to encounter a pair of severely pissed blue eyes. He gulped. Gibbs was not in a good mood. Not that he usually was, but this time something had made him particularly irritated. And he was soaked.

Water dripper over McGee’s fingers and keyboard, falling from wet silvery hair. The heavy rain predicted for the night seemed to have arrived a little early. He quickly pulled the keyboard onto his lap, to prevent further damage.

“Umm... uh, well...” McGee finally managed under the stare, frantically trying to decipher the answer his boss was seeking.

“DiNozzo, where the hell is he?” Gibbs rephrased the question, and his tense voice and the way his eyes narrowed told McGee he better come up with something quick.

“Down in the lab taking the evidence to Abby.” McGee rushed the words out, half of the sentence aimed at the already retreating figure of Gibbs. Something was definitely wrong. Granted, DiNozzo had a way of crawling under Gibbs’ skin, but usually only to the point of getting a head slap and some stern words.

“I wonder what Tony’s done this time?” Ziva commented as she rose from her desk and walked over to McGee. Seeing the state Gibbs was in, she was glad he had just passed her by without noticing. “Gibbs seemed furious, and it looks like he rushed here straight from home.”

“Must be something big, to make Gibbs come all the way back here just to find Tony.” McGee pondered. Something really, really big.

“Must be.” Ziva said. Then she smiled slyly. “Why don’t we find out, McGee. Come, let’s take the stairs.”

McGee grinned mischievously.

“We better be quick so we don’t miss the whole show.”

 

~~~

 

The rain beat a steady rhythm on the pavement outside, accompanied by the occasional sound of drops hitting the street level windows. Thunder rumbled softly, still miles away. A group of three was gathered around a table, completely unaware that another kind of storm was closing in.

“It’s going to be another all-nighter for me and Major Mass Spec.” Abby said as she went through the box of evidence Tony had brought with him.

“And I’ll bring you more tissue samples as soon as Dr. Mallard has finished the autopsy.” Palmer said, almost apologetically, knowing Abby was always a bit too busy.

“Well if anyone can solve this case, you and the Major can.” Tony declared and flashed Abby the most charming DiNozzo smile his mouth could stretch to. “I’ll buy you dinner someday to pay for all your hard work. Or if you prefer, a gallon of Caf-Pow.”

“Promises, promises.” Abby smiled back, shaking her head. “In the mean time, you can get your ass to work and take these guns to ballistics, the door’s open.”

“Me and my ass obey, mistress Abby.” Tony grinned, grabbed the heavy evidence box, and headed towards the next room.

Abby’s accusing finger moved on to point at Jimmy Palmer, her metal bracelets jingling as she moved.

“And as for you Mister Palmer...”

The conversation was cut short by the sound of the elevator, and the approach of very strong-minded footsteps. Gibbs stopped in the doorway, scanning the room, but by the look of him didn’t find what he was looking for.

“Gibbs, you can’t come here yet!” Abby exclaimed hastily. “I’ve only just received the evidence; even I’m not that fast.” Noticing the wet hair, and the heavily rain spattered jacket, red hoodie, and jeans, she added, with a hint of scolding in her voice: “And you need dry clothes. Even if you’ve never had a cold doesn’t mean you can’t get one.”

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs bellowed, not even noticing Abby.

“Here boss!” Tony shouted through the other room. “Ballistics!”

Gibbs resolutely followed the voice.

Abby quickly ran after him, Gibbs was behaving oddly. She arrived just in time to see DiNozzo get grabbed by the lapels of his light grey designer suit, and then Gibbs pushed the bewildered agent back inside the ballistics lab, slamming the soundproof door shut behind them. Through the large window Abby saw him stop and let go of Tony, who backed up a few steps, looking quite confused.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so angry. Usually he just seems sort of, cranky.” Palmer mentioned as he reached Abby, being slightly more curious at the moment, than afraid of Gibbs.

Gibbs just stared at Tony, mouth a tight line, fists clenching.

Thunder rumbled outside, somewhere in the distance. The rain was picking up.

McGee and Ziva turned the corner and appeared, almost knocking Palmer over as they ran into the room. They quickly glanced around to see that Tony and Gibbs weren’t there, until the scene in the next room caught Ziva’s eye. Nothing seemed to be happening.

“Has he started yet?” Ziva whispered to Abby, looking intently at Gibbs and Tony.

“No. No! Started what? What has Tony done now?” Abby asked, sounding concerned. “And you don’t have to whisper, that room is soundproof, they can’t hear us, we can’t hear them, unless they push the little button next to the microphone. Now what is going on, tell me!”

“Gibbs is really pissed but we don’t know why.” McGee informed Abby, as everyone tried inconspicuously to stare into the next room. There was still no movement. Gibbs seemed to be on the verge of speaking, or maybe doing something more drastic.

“This is not good, I better call Dr. Mallard.” Palmer said hesitantly, and sneaked towards the phone.

All of a sudden Gibbs seemed to shout something, might have been a question. When no answer came he shouted louder, or at least him leaning forward more made it seem so. His body language was rigid, like it was only barely under his control.

“Is it true?” Abby asked abruptly, her face frowning with concentration and worry.

“Is what true?” McGee asked.

Another roll of thunder, clearly closer this time.

“Hush,” Abby commanded, briefly pressing her hand on McGee’s mouth. “I’m reading lips.”

 _“You were offered your own team, in Rota Spain. And you turned it down?”_ Gibbs asked, and he seemed frustrated as well as angry.

 _“Yes, it’s true.”_ Tony answered, straightening his rumpled jacket, lowering his head to avoid the accusing look Gibbs was giving him. He appeared calm, but crossed his arms protectively over his chest.

Gibbs stepped in closer, eyes never leaving DiNozzo. Everyone expected the usual head slap, but it never came. Something was really troubling Gibbs, more than just a normal foul-up by a member of his team. This seemed more... personal.

Ducky arrived, and upon seeing the apprehensive faces of his friends, a sense of foreboding caused him to frown. “Oh dear... young Anthony seems to have gotten himself into a bit of a predicament.”

“No head slap.” Ziva commented curtly, and even her voice held a slight note of uneasiness.

“Oh dear indeed then.” Ducky noted, while keenly observing Gibbs; he seemed entirely oblivious to the audience behind the glass, or was too infuriated to care. They had been friends for years, but Ducky had rarely seen Jethro quite so beside himself.

 _“Why, Tony?_ Gibbs asked, and Abby voiced the question with such gentleness it made the others turn back to look at Gibbs.

 _“Guess I wasn’t ready yet, boss.”_ Tony replied, the words accompanied by one of his famous smiles, as he hesitantly lifted his green eyes to meet those of Gibbs.

 _“Bullshit.”_ The word fell sharply from Abby’s lips, as Gibbs grabbed Tony again and pulled him closer, his mouth now hidden behind Tony’s face. Something was obviously being whispered into Tony’s ear, as his expression became pained for a second, but then slowly retained the smile it had worn. Abby remained silent, unable to see what had been said.

 _“I can’t do that, boss.”_ Tony finally replied. Abby had almost whispered the words.

The ensuing silence felt heavy, too heavy for anyone to dare to brake. A flash of lightning lit the clouds outside for a brief moment.

Tony’s smile never faded, but he closed his eyes. He looked somehow sad, and Abby wanted to rush in there and hold him, but she just couldn’t move.

But Gibbs moved. He rammed the door open, rushed across the room, through the whole lab, and straight into the elevator. The belated murmur of thunder trailed his departure.

“Am I the only one who’s really confused, what exactly happened here?” Palmer asked cautiously, but received an angry look from Abby and decided it would be better to be quiet again.

Slowly Tony emerged through the doorway, and Abby ran straight to him, wrapping her arms around the man. “Tell me you’re not leaving, Tony, you can’t! And you have to tell me why Gibbs is so mad at you.” she said, sounding angry, but holding back tears.

“Hey, Abby, Abby! It’s all right.” Tony tried to console her, stroking her back with a soothing hand. “No I’m not leaving! And what’s the big deal, it’s not like he hasn’t been angry at me before. I’m his favourite target.” he laughed, but the attempt at humour went unnoticed.

“This was different and you know it, so stop screwing around Tony.” Abby scolded him, but at the same time squeezed him tighter. Tony wondered if this was something he couldn’t joke his way out of.

“It was definitely unexpected.” Tony pointed out, still unsure of what exactly had taken place. Especially since the room was crowded with people he hadn’t noticed come in, and because for some reason everyone was avoiding looking at him. Palmer kept staring at the wall, McGee hung his head. Even Ducky seemed unusually embarrassed. Only Ziva glanced in his direction briefly, looking puzzled.

And it was getting hard to breathe.

“Abby. Abbs!” Tony croaked and carefully pushed Abby away, so he could get air, and to see her face. “Are you trying to hug me to death? As pleasant a way as that would be to go, I’d rather not just yet.”

Abby squirmed a bit, feeling ashamed of what they’d done.

“I’m so sorry Tony, we heard, I mean... we... eavesdropped on you...” she whispered, and buried her head back into Tony’s shoulder.

There was a general mumble of apologies from the others as well.

“Ah... Certainly explains things.” Tony sighed. He always forgot Abby could read lips as well as use sign language. “Well the Spain thing would have come out someday anyway...” he began.

“So tell us Tony,” Ziva stepped closer and interrupted, being the most candid of the audience. “What did he whisper to you?”

Abby’s body stiffened, and the room fell silent again. The air soon began to fill up with expectation.

Tony sighed again, deeply, the image of Gibbs still fresh in his memory. He had never seen the man so distraught. The way he had asked the question, whispered it... it scared Tony on so many levels.

And the question burned in Tony’s mind, the full meaning and implications of it still eluding him.

“He, uh...” Tony began, swallowing hard. Could he even tell them, should he?

“Gibbs is gonna kill me.” he muttered, resigning to his fate. “He asked me... He said... _‘Please... tell me you didn’t stay because of me?’_.”

A collective intake of breath ran across the room, and Abby abruptly pulled away, clearly shocked. But soon her forehead furrowed with thought, as she ran through the dialogue in her mind.

“So, that means, you actually _did_ stay because of him?” she started slowly, but then began to babble on: “Because you couldn’t say no, which means you actually mean yes, which means you...” Suddenly her face lit up. “You _love_ him, Tony?” she squeaked happily as she once again embraced Tony tightly. “You stayed because you love him! Aww, Tony.”

“What? _Gibbs?_ ” Palmer and McGee burst out simultaneously, both sporting a look of utter disbelief. “ _Really?_ ”

“Hah!” Ziva smirked, crossing her arms on her chest. “Well we all knew how much you like getting his attention, Tony, but this is quite a surprise.”

After that they were all loudly talking over each other, asking questions and making observations. Tony couldn’t get a word in edgewise. Only Ducky remained silent, rubbing his chin, deep in thought.

“My dear boy...” he finally raised his voice over the din, silencing the others. Tony looked at him inquiringly.

“My dear boy, there is only one part of the question, you really should concentrate on.” Ducky said, deliberately slowly.

“What is it Ducky?” Tony asked, a trace of worry creeping into his voice.

Ducky stepped closer, smiled mischievously, and whispered: “Why Jethro said _please_?”

 

~~~

 

Water ran down the windows, but for now, the rain had turned into a soft drizzle.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat at his desk, still in his damp clothes, and concentrated on breathing. Thinking about what actually had happened would be next on his list.

The rain might be letting up for the moment, but his mood was heavy with clouds.

There was no taking back the question. Nor the answer.

“Damn!” he shouted out loud, ignoring the stares the few late workers in the office gave him. “Someone get me a coffee!” he yelled without looking around, not hearing the several pairs of feet shuffling around, one rushing to obey. He rubbed his tired eyes and sighed.

All these years Gibbs had coached Tony, pushing him, getting him ready, so that one day, he could lead a team of his own. Finding out he’d given up the chance to do so, and kept it a secret... It made him so angry, and at first Gibbs couldn’t understand it.

He’d gone through all the reasons in his mind, but nothing had made sense. Until he realized, that reason had nothing to do with it. Gibbs knew Tony. He should have known.

Gibbs pulled off his wet jacket and dropped it on the floor, and leaned back in his chair, staring at the glaring skylight ceiling.

He’d known as soon as he’d met DiNozzo during his undercover mission in Baltimore, that the man had more potential than he could ever use as a cop. He was good, and you don’t waste good. So after Tony quit because his partner was dirty, Gibbs got him to join NCIS.

That was the easy part.

DiNozzo turned out to be damn good agent. Despite his tendency to act like a teenager and constantly throw movie quotes around; that was just scratching the surface. Tony had a unique way of making conclusions, of reading people, and a killer mix of charm and sharpness that disarmed almost anyone in interrogation.

The difficult part was not letting his feelings for the younger agent show.

Down that alley in Baltimore, the young cocky cop straddling him and pulling a gun on him... Gibbs hadn’t felt so alive in years, so turned on. But in the days that followed, something unexpected about DiNozzo began to draw his attention.

With Tony, he felt at ease, in a way that Gibbs hadn’t felt since Kelly and Shannon had died. A part of Gibbs he thought was lost with them, came to life. He felt at home.

He’d longed for that feeling ever since.

But his priorities had always been clear; for Tony to be able to grow as an agent, and a man, Gibbs needed to be his boss, and nothing more.

Still, as the years passed, he found the longing increasingly harder to resist. Not to mention the way his body seemed to react to DiNozzo; something about Tony and his smile always made Gibbs forget he wasn’t so young anymore.

He managed to keep things professional, apart from the occasional teasing glance, or a disciplinary head slap with which he indulged himself; touching Tony was a kind of luxury to Gibbs. And he’d hidden how proud he was of DiNozzo, kept the praises to a minimum, making Tony earn each of them with hard work. The look on his face after each compliment Gibbs gave was almost blissful. Gibbs couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

But now... There was an anxious air about Tony whenever he was near.

For a while Gibbs had suspected that DiNozzo’s feelings for him were moving beyond the sort of father-and-son thing they had. He always flirted, flamboyantly; it was natural to Tony regardless of who he was with. But recently it had been more subtle, a furtive glance, a slight touch of his hand as he offered Gibbs coffee, the way he leaned closer to Gibbs in the elevator...

Almost as if he wanted each attempt to be taken more seriously. And Gibbs wanted to.

_So, you heard about Rota, put two and two together, and stormed in here without thinking, hoping so hard you were wrong, and wishing like hell you weren’t._

Because being right, meant no more hiding.

The bravest of the late working young agents had inched close to his desk, quickly set down a cup of coffee, and ran off before Gibbs had time to notice who it was. He grabbed it and downed it in a few gulps, despite the fact that was one of those god-awful vending machine brewed lattes. He needed the caffeine, to help clear the mess in his head.

“Damn DiNozzo.” Gibbs cursed silently, as he threw the empty cup away and rested his hands on the desk.

By now Abby would know what had been said. She’d been in the lab, and if her lip-reading skills hadn’t revealed everything, Tony eventually would. Abby was persistent, as well as insatiably curious.

He’d have to finish what he’d started, no matter how things turned out.

“Better go and face the crowd then.” he thought out loud.

Gibbs rose from the chair, grabbed his coat and headed back to the lab, taking the stairs.

 

~~~

 

The inquiry had cautiously started from the issue of Rota, Spain, carefully circled around the idea of Gibbs saying please, and steadily progressed, with the lab now suitably lit for the mood, towards the more intriguing matter of love. Abby had demanded that the lights be dimmed, to achieve the proper ambiance for a soppy story. No-one had yet dared to draw any conclusions as to what Gibbs' true feelings might be, but Tony’s were written all over his face.

“So you had the hots for him from the start? Way back when you first met?” Abby asked, clearly excited about the idea of her two favourite agents getting together.

“Yeah.” Tony answered, blushing slightly. The crowd huddled around him as he sat in the chair, all ears listening eagerly. The rain seemed to have passed for the moment, the rising moon occasionally peeking between the clouds and drawing pale patterns on the shadowy floor.

“Something about him made my knees weak. And he was as devious as ever, got himself caught on purpose, even though I think I would have been able to take him down anyway.” he continued with a wide smile. “Used to smile a lot more though, and the hair was different...”

“Yet you have never seemed to be so... hat under shoes for him.” Ziva pointed out.

“ _Head_. Head _over_ _heels_ , Ziva” Tony corrected, without his usual sharp comments on Ziva’s skill with languages.

But Ziva just ignored him and went on: “And you certainly never said you wanted to have sex with him.” This made McGee blush a deep red, while Abby’s smile widened even more.

“Now there’s a thought.” she laughed, briefly running a finger along Tony’s hand. “Can I come and watch?”

“Ziva is correct, dear Anthony,” Ducky chuckled. “You rarely seem to waste time when the pursuit of sex is concerned. Nor fail to boast about your numerous conquests.”

“No you can’t, and no, it isn’t like that.” Tony protested loudly, attempting to look reproachful, but failing. “It’s not that I wouldn't be interested, but it would be too reckless even for me to try and nail Gibbs.” he said and grinned. “I like this job too much. I like my life too much!”

“You may jest about it all you wish, but your feelings for him run deeper than you care to admit, do they not, Anthony?” Ducky inquired with a more serious tone, studying the young man’s face.

Tony nodded, and fell silent for a moment, staring at the fleeting moonlit images on the floor as he gathered his thoughts.

Ducky understood the uncertainty concealed beneath the mask of the comedian. Tony was easier to read, but Ducky had also seen Jethro occasionally show minute signs of affection towards the younger agent, though most of them were nearly undetectable to others. Today’s behaviour on the other hand, suggested that even he had been mistaken in thinking they were of no consequence.

“After Kate died...” Tony began quietly, and lifted his eyes to meet Abby’s, knowing there would be sorrow in them. He squeezed her hand briefly. “Kate’s death hit us all hard, Gibbs maybe even harder.”

She’d been killed as a message to Gibbs, a former marine sniper, and the type of gun he had that was informally called a ‘Kate’. Her murderer had soon met his death.

Glancing apologetically at Ziva, who had never met Kate and had in a sense replaced her, Tony was glad to see her give a little smile, even though it held a hint of pain.

“At first, I just felt sorry for Gibbs, and a bit worried about him.” Tony turned back to his audience. “Having to be so strong in front of us, because we were so torn about Kate.” Tony spoke softly, remembering all the brief glimpses he had caught that revealed the pain Gibbs had felt.

“Then later, there was the explosion and the temporary memory loss. Seeing Gibbs so confused, hurting for his lost family...”

It had been one of the worst times of Tony’s life. Gibbs had forgotten them all, forgotten Tony. And he had realized, how badly he actually _wanted_ Gibbs to remember him, wanted to be _important_ to him, like Shannon and Kelly had once been. Somehow, nothing less would do. And it scared him.

“That’s when I realized, I’d fallen for him, and in the worst possible way. And then, he left.” Tony concluded, with a forlorn look on his face.

“And when he returned from Mexico, you felt it best to not mention your feelings for Jethro to him.” Ducky quietly continued Tony’s thoughts for him, while handing a tissue for Palmer, who had unexpectedly turned out to be the soppiest romantic of the bunch.

“Yeah, I decided it was probably best to forget the whole thing. Gibbs wasn’t ready to let go of his past, let alone handle some lovesick co-worker.” Tony smiled sadly. “So I kept on living like I always had. Felt really happy too, occasionally.” he said wistfully.

“But it keeps getting harder to push everything under the surface, to be just...“ Tony swallowed the end of the sentence. For weeks now, he had felt restless, impatient, and impetuous. He couldn’t decide whether to seriously make a move on Gibbs, or quit his job and run. Based on today, he wondered if he still dared to hope, that he might become something other than just a colleague and a friend to Gibbs.

“So...” Palmer sniffled after blowing his nose loudly, a thoughtful look on his face. “When do you think Gibbs fell for you?”

Tony’s heart skipped a beat. _Fell for me? What? WHAT?_

“Baltimore.” came the answer, in the solemn Gibbs tone.

Every head turned towards the voice, and the astonished team found Gibbs leaning against the wall, seemingly his usual grim self.

Tony felt slightly faint, and glad that he was sitting in a chair. Strange thoughts kept popping into his head. _Gibbs fell for me? Baltimore? What have I missed here?_

“You, uh, been there long?” Tony inquired sheepishly, wrenching his hands, pulse racing.

“Long enough. And no, Abby, I’m not going to answer any more questions, Tony and I have some things to discuss.” Gibbs answered sternly.

Abby obediently closed her open mouth, slightly disappointed and pouting. She’d definitely get the answers out of Tony later, one way or another.

“Let’s go, DiNozzo.” Gibbs called out as he disappeared into the elevator.

“On your six boss!” Tony shouted as he ran after Gibbs, worried that if he was too slow, this might turn out to be a dream. Throwing one final grin towards Abby, he slipped between the closing doors.

“Well well, I foresee interesting times ahead.” Ducky mused to himself, before turning to leave. “Mister Palmer, I do believe we still have some work to do tonight.”

“Yes, Doctor Mallard.” Palmer said as he followed Ducky out of the lab, with a dreamy smile on his face, and sighing deeply.

“Interesting times indeed.” Ziva remarked, a devious little smile crossing her face. Turning to McGee and Abby she lowered her voice and said: “Five bucks says Tony’s the bottom.”

 

~~~

 

The clouds were thickening again, and the rain already fell in a heavy drizzle.

The silent ride in the elevator had been calm, despite Tony’s heart beating like crazy. But the wordless car ride to Gibbs’ place had felt stifling, tension rising like summer heat before the storm. Tony sensed Gibbs was holding something back.

When the front door of the house closed behind them, the lightning finally struck.

“You damn idiot! You chose to be stuck here with me instead of leading your own team in Spain? What the hell were you thinking?” Gibbs roared, vehemently throwing his wet jacket off and onto the living room floor. He wanted to be angry. It was a familiar emotion, something he could handle, draw strength from.

Outside the rain picked up strength again, drumming harder against the roof.

“What I said was true, I wasn’t ready.” Tony replied, trying to grasp the situation. He slowly took of his coat and placed in the stand.

This was it then, the answer to his question. He stood in the dimly lit hallway and watched the storm clouds inside unfurl. He didn’t want to stop Gibbs or calm him down, he needed the man off balance. Otherwise Gibbs might close up again and he’d never learn the truth.

“Jenny thought you were. And I might have agreed, had anyone bothered to ask me!” Gibbs roared, letting out all of his pent up frustration. “You never would have told me, would you?” Gibbs stepped closer till he was just inches away from Tony, radiating fury.

“You just decided, behind my back, like it had nothing to do with me.” he finished spitefully. Yet his eyes held other meanings for his wrath.

What a beautiful storm this is, Tony thought, caught by the sheer intensity of Jethro’s voice. Grabbing Gibbs by the shoulders Tony slammed him into the nearest wall, taking the man, and himself, by surprise. He pushed in close to confront the electrified blue eyes. Maybe...

“You wouldn’t have let me stay, and I wanted to stay.” Tony whispered, soaking up the tension between them. It turned him on to no end, to finally be so close to Gibbs. He wanted to tear into the heart of the thunder and learn the secret it held. Instead he drove his hands into Gibbs’ hair, the wet silver slick under his touch.

“I was not ready, to be without you.” Tony’s determined voice was a new lightning, striking Gibbs and coursing through his body. Tony leaned in, his mouth warm and strong on his, and Gibbs let it happen. His lips opened for Tony, enjoying his taste and the heat of his tongue. He’d denied himself this need for so long.

Tony eventually pulled away, out of breath, and amazed at his own courage.

“You...” Gibbs slid his hands behind Tony, under the jacket and up his back, and pulled the man against him. Tony’s body radiated heat through his shirt, his green eyes glowed, and Gibbs felt how hard Tony’s cock was against his thigh. Just like his was.

“In Baltimore,” Gibbs grunted as he thrust his hips against Tony’s. “When you ran and caught me in that alley. Wanted you so badly.” Tony swallowed hard as the memory filled his mind, the feeling of Gibbs lying under him, between his legs. Both of them getting hard as he had pointed the gun, and saw those eyes for the first time.

They had looked at him like they did now; so hungry, like he intended to take Tony on the spot. But something was still stopping Gibbs.

Lightning struck outside and almost immediately the roaring sound of thunder rattled the windows. The storm was right over them.

Gibbs moved and twisted, and Tony found himself lying on the floor, pinned down between Gibbs’ legs.

“But we really need to talk first, DiNozzo.” Gibbs breathed heavily as he ran his hand over Tony’s chest, and up to his mouth. Tony gently bit on Gibbs’ thumb as it crossed his lips, and his cock twitched at the sound of the ensuing gasp.

“This is not what I brought you here for. I need to know, Tony.” Gibbs said in a low serious voice, hand gently moving into Tony’s hair. He felt the anger slowly drain away. Gibbs wanted to do so much more, to touch, to kiss, to own this man... and Tony was willing, lying under him so submissively, just waiting for Gibbs to... But he couldn’t move.

“You...” Gibbs started hesitantly, words almost escaping him. “With you, I feel at ease. Felt so from the start.” His voice was steady, but he kept looking at Tony’s face as if searching for something.

“You don’t know a damn thing about boats, you overdress for our line of work, and flirt with anything that moves.”

Different emotions flickered on Gibbs’ face, as if he was running though memories in his mind. Tony flinched at each sign of pain, and marvelled at each sign of warmth.

“You watch too much TV and movies, nose around other peoples stuff too much, and generally can’t seem to control what comes out of your mouth.” Gibbs snapped, but a small smile played on his lips.

Tony could definitely see he was the source of the amusement, but there was also something deeper in the blue. He couldn’t pull his gaze away even if he wanted to, it was all too amazing to see Gibbs like this.

“You manage to irritate me on a daily basis, but you’re the best agent I’ve ever trained...” The way Tony’s face lit up at the words told Gibbs he’d regret them later.

“And I... feel at ease with you.” He sounded just as astonished at the though as Tony felt.

“Like I once felt with Shannon, and Kelly.” Gibbs finished softly. The words held deep pain, but there were no other signs of it; his expression was so unbelievably loving and open, so unlike the Gibbs Tony knew.

“So tell me. The whole truth. You really want this?” Gibbs asked him, and despite the strength of the voice, Tony heard the concern underneath it. “All of this. All of me, Tony?”

Tony could barely breathe. Here he was, at the heart of the silver and blue storm.

Beyond the walls thunder raged on, but here, for a moment, there was calm. Gibbs might never say the words, but his body, his hands, his eyes, they all spoke for him. And it would be enough.

“All of it, boss.” Tony whispered, smiling, so happy he just wanted to burst. “All of you, Jethro.”

At the sound of his name, a burning whisper from Tony’s mouth, Gibbs let his need take over. Rising up and pulling Tony with him, with swiftness and agility that surprised the younger man completely, and then surprising him again; with a kiss so gentle it almost scared Tony, warm lips brushing over his.

Until it changed.

The delicate pressure of teeth nipping his upper lip, followed by the slide of a hot wet tongue; a new storm was approaching, and the anticipation held Tony breathless.

“More...” Tony found himself gasping, his voice more pleading than he had intended. And Gibbs obliged, his mouth claiming Tony’s, tongue slipping in to meet his. Yet there was no raw force, only the wrenchingly sensual way Gibbs explored his mouth.

Hands pushed under Tony’s jacket and Gibbs slid it of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Then the tie was forcefully loosened and thrown over Tony’s head. The rain outside turned into a torrent, water streaming down windows, the air inside turning cooler. Yet Tony felt only the heat of Gibbs so close to him.

“Ruined the suit?” Gibbs muttered, moving his lips down Tony’s neck, his fingers undoing the first shirt button. The sound and the hot breath on his skin sent wonderful shivers down Tony’s spine, spreading the heat over his body. He’d dreamed, no, he’d fantasized about this.

“Nah, it just needs...” Tony found it difficult to think, with Gibbs slowly opening his shirt, while teasingly kissing and licking his neck. “...just needs the.... gentle touch of my...” he squeaked embarrassingly as the shirt was pulled open, and he felt a finger brush over his left nipple, soon followed by a hot mouth, a tongue “...dry cleaner! God, Gibbs...” Tony tilted his head, leaned slightly back to expose more of his skin. Gibbs’ hands moved to hold him up, strong against his back.

The mouth moved over his chest, kissing, licking, biting gently. Tony felt like his whole skin was electrified, responding to each touch with spikes of pleasure.

“Good.” Gibbs rumbled against the hot skin, wanting to taste every part of Tony’s gorgeous body. “It’s my favourite. Every time you come to work in it, I just wanna drag you into the elevator and fuck you senseless.”

Tony shivered again at the thought; Gibbs, doing him in the elevator, his hot breath on his neck, his cock filling him up... “Have to... wear it more often then.” Tony managed to groan.

Gibbs felt the shiver run through Tony, happy that his words had such an effect on the man. He closed his mouth on the other nipple, the tip of his tongue teasing it. Tony made another high pitched sound at the touch, and Gibbs couldn’t help but smile.

“Can we... faster?” Tony gasped, and pulled back a bit, stumbling to kick off his shoes and pull of his socks. No way he could hold out much longer, he wanted this so badly. He looked at Gibbs, reading the same feeling there. “Seems we’ll have to take it slow some other time.” Tony grinned.

“Wanna help me out of my wet clothes, Tony?” Gibbs asked, kicking of his shoes. His grin was baring his teeth, making Tony think of a wolf on the prowl. Tony grabbed the edge of the hoodie and forcefully pulled it over Gibbs’ head and threw it down. Gibbs was still in good shape, not overly muscled, but definitely fit. And silvery all over.

“You have no idea how I’ve wanted this...” Tony breathed out heavily, grabbing Gibbs by the waist and pressing him tight against himself, yearning to feel more skin. Gibbs leaned in to run his tongue over Tony’s collarbone, and then suddenly bit him roughly on the shoulder, hard enough to make Tony yelp in pain.

“Or maybe you do.” Tony winced, more turned on than hurt.

For a moment they just stood there, hands and mouths feverishly exploring, moving on each others skin like catching up for lost time. The thrum of the rain resonated with the sound of their breathing.

“Always loved you in jeans, boss.” Tony finally said. “But now...” Tony moved his hand down to squeeze Gibb’s stiff cock through the heavy fabric, staring hungrily at him. “...I want you naked.” He felt a satisfying twitch under his hand, and Gibbs made a low growl in his throat.

Then there was a hand in Tony’s hair, grabbing it and pulling him into a rough kiss. Gibbs almost invaded his mouth, driving his tongue between Tony’s lips in his desire to taste him. The other hand clumsily opened Tony’s belt and pants, letting them drop down to his ankles. Tony stepped out of them and kicked them off to a corner.

“Underwear, Tony?” Gibbs noted briefly between fervent kisses, his hand rubbing on the smooth black briefs that were hardly holding down Tony’s erection.

“Had to start wearing, Boss.” Tony murmured while his teeth pulled on Gibbs’ lower lip. “Got hard too often near you, hides it better.” He moved on to lick the clean shaven jaw line, but Gibbs turned his head and locked him in another hungry kiss. 

Tony used his hands to open the buttons pressing on Gibbs, while his mouth sought to return the intense pleasure Gibbs’ was giving him. Should have guessed Gibbs would be as good at kissing as he was with other things. The man was nothing if not thorough.

Tony hurriedly pushed the jeans down over Gibb’s ass, and was stunned to find bare skin under his fingers. Pulling out from the kiss, panting, he let out a little laugh as he examined the firm flesh with his hands.

“Commando, Jethro?” he purred happily, unable to stop the smile from spreading on his face. And unable to stop his gaze from following the silvery chest hair as it gradually changed into a line leading down to the half hidden erection.

“Left the house in a rush.” Gibbs replied, smirking. “Got no socks either.” He revelled in the way Tony admired his body; mouth slightly open, cheeks flushed. The way he seductively bit on his lip as he took in everything he saw.

Tony sunk to his knees and yanked the jeans down, freeing the boldly standing cock of its confinement. Helping Gibbs struggle out of the last piece of clothing, Tony was finally able to see all of him. He didn’t want to wait any longer.

Gibbs groaned loudly as Tony’s eager tongue ran up his inner thigh to his balls, the hot wet mouth wrapping itself around one before moving on to the sensitive skin of the lower abdomen.

“Silver, all over...” Tony blissfully hummed against Gibbs, tongue moving up the shaft to taste the head of the cock, to finally taste Gibbs. He ran one hand up to the base of the shaft, the other to grab support from a leg.

He felt Gibbs run a hand into his hair, tugging gently, but demandingly.

Tony licked around the head a couple of times, before taking it in, tongue playing on the sensitive underside. He pushed the hot cock deeper, hard against the roof of his mouth. Gibbs moaned, loud enough to drown the sound of the rain, and Tony whimpered as his aching cock tried to move under the tight hold of the underwear.

It felt so good, having his mouth full of Gibbs. He pulled out and slowly went down again, his tongue constantly moving around, using every trick he had. And each time he was rewarded with a thrust from Gibbs’ hips. Every needy gasp and moan, that Gibbs couldn’t hold back, was like fire, making Tony’s cock jerk painfully.

“God you look good down there.” Gibbs suddenly said in a hoarse voice. Glancing up, Tony saw Gibbs staring at him intently, and with unbridled lust. He pushed down harder, until Gibbs hissed and pulled out sharply, a few drops of come landing on Tony’s lips and cheek.

“Not... yet.” Gibbs managed as he sought balance and waited till his body no longer trembled.

He almost hadn’t been able to stop.

Then he looked back at Tony, cock straining to get out of briefs, wide eyed with lust, the pale drops on his lip and skin.

“Damn you, DiNozzo.” Gibbs cursed as he kneeled down and rushed to lick them of, before his mouth closed on Tony’s, hand cupping his crotch and squeezing. He wanted to own the man, and never let anyone else touch him again.

Tony melted into the kiss, the taste of Gibbs’ come on his tongue almost sending him over the edge. He shifted his hips, rubbing himself hard against the hand, finally breaking the kiss to let out a long excited moan.

Gibbs pulled his hand away just in time, almost sorry to do so.

“Too close.” he exhaled. “For both of us.” Gibbs leaned back, breathing heavily. Watching Tony’s flushed expression and slightly swollen lips, he really wanted to fuck that mouth, but that would have to wait for another time.

“Bed?” he asked huskily.

“No.” Tony replied quietly, all of a sudden with a more serious look on his face. “Here.”

As Gibbs watched, Tony wriggled out of his underwear in the dim light, and lay down on the wooden floor of the hallway. To Gibbs, he looked achingly beautiful there; chest moving with his rapid breathing, cock eager and waiting, and his expression a stunning blend of resolve, passion and warmth. And then Gibbs understood; Tony wanted this moment to belong to them. It couldn’t happen in a bed where someone else had been loved.

“Want you here, Jethro.” Tony pleaded gently, and reached out his hand.

Gibbs took it and lay next to him, welcoming the familiar smoothness of the wooden surface. It felt good, being next to Tony.

Pulling Tony closer, he wrapped a leg around him, pressing their hips together. Tony brought his arm around to Gibbs’ back, to pull him in even tighter, trapping their cocks tight between them, rubbing together.

“I won’t last much longer if you keep doing that.” Gibbs groaned.

“Me neither... Want... Jethro...” Tony purred in a low voice, back in full sexed up mode, shifting his hips to press harder on Gibbs. Gibbs pushed back, leaning to catch Tony’s mouth in mid-moan.

With a few thrusts, Gibbs made Tony come, kissing him all the while, feeling each ecstatic moan and cry on his tongue.

Then he buried his head in Tony’s shoulder as he came, mouth repeatedly breathing Tony’s name into his skin.

They held onto each other, listening to the sound of the rain as the storm receded. Letting the future, with all the things that were about to change, wait for a while longer.

“Bed now?” Tony asked after a while, sounding tired, or slightly intoxicated.

“No,” Gibbs said with a barely repressed laugh. “First shower, then bed.” He moved his head to see Tony’s face better. He was met by a cheeky smile, and a pair of intensely happy if somewhat sleepy green eyes.

“Think I’m stuck on you.” Gibbs added, and watched with interest at Tony’s expression as he worked out the sentence.

“Oh, yeah, so you are.” Tony finally figured the double meaning, and grinned happily. “Yeah, definitely not gonna get rid of me easy, boss.” And Gibbs knew he never wanted to.

“Tony...” Gibbs began, meaning to say the words he knew he needed to, but somehow couldn’t. Instead he leaned in to give Tony a long gentle kiss.

“I know, Jethro.” Tony said after it ended, his face calm and his voice sincere. And it would be enough. 

Soon however, the grin returned. “Sorry boss, just can’t stop smiling, you must have that effect on me.”

“Shower. Now.“ Gibbs commanded, slapping Tony’s butt before detaching himself and pulling him up.

They headed for the bathroom upstairs, Tony babbling on about whether they should order a pizza or some chinese, maybe get a movie, he knew just the one, and whether he’d call Abby tonight or tomorrow, because she’d want to hear everything, and would probably be sitting all night by the phone waiting.

Gibbs was as silent as usual. But he was smiling.

The rain went on for a while, turning into a light drizzle that hissed softly as it hit the ground.

The storm rumbled quietly one last time, before moving on elsewhere.

 

 

~~~ The End ~~~

 


End file.
